Stitching Our Hearts Together
by RabidSquishy
Summary: A human and a ghoul that are meant to be enemies keep finding reasons to put off fighting and killing one another as they fall in love. Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction UtaXJuuzou
1. Chapter 1: Enemies

The rain was pouring down hard. It didn't seem like it would be stopping any time soon. Juuzou's white hair was completely drenched, his white shirt so soaked that you could see the black tank top clearly underneath. A wide smile was worn across his face as he starred up into the dark sky. His smile was filled with complete joy, and yet it looked absolutely insane. He let out a high pitched laugh, his voice sounding young for his age. In fact, everything about him looked rather young despite the fact that he was nearly twenty.

Juuzou looked back out and down the dark alley way in front of him. He had no real purpose for being out. He just wanted to feel free, feel the rain on his skin. He wouldn't dare sit inside on such a beautiful day. Humming obnoxiously to himself, he started to skip down the alley-way before him. There was a deceased human behind a dumpster on the side of him, but Juuzou didn't pay anymore mind than to say "Ohhh man! Looks like the ghouls got you! Must have been too slow!" His laughter rang out down the alley way as he continued on his path, the destination still completely unclear to him. Things like this were just normal in his world. Juuzou wasn't phased by anything anymore. He wasn't sure he could remember a time when he ever was.

The only thing that made the boy stop was the sound of an opening door. He turned to look in the direction, seeing a black haired figure come out and flip a sign on the front of the door from open to closed. Juuzou took a few more steps in that direction, oddly curious about what kind of shop would have been in the middle of an alley-way. It must have been something pretty skeevy which only added to his curiosity. When he was in better view, his head tilted to the side. A hand came up and absentmindedly started pulling on red stitches that he'd sew into his lips as he stared at the man at the door.

* * *

The black haired male's nose twitched. He smelled something peculiar around him even if the rain was trying to mask a bit of the scent. Since the smell was human, his ghoul senses refused to ignore it. There was something different about it though. It was more intoxicating then the usual scent of a human, causing his hunger to grow rather intensely. However, he kept a good enough diet of flesh to keep from acting on it.

Normally the male would have just walked right back into his shop, but something possessed him to turn around to take in the owner of that scent. When he did so, he was surprised at the view he'd gotten. It was a rather petite male with the most interesting stitches all over his body. His outfit was not something most people would have worn out, but it screamed creativity. To an artist like himself, that was something to be admired.

Their eyes locked together at almost the exact same time. The dark haired male, Uta, kept a straight face regardless of the fact that he found the red color of the other's eyes absolutely mesmerizing. There was something about them that was so unique that the artist inside of him just wanted to take a picture so he could view the breathtaking sight of those eyes again and again. The boy didn't seem to be mocking his rather apathetic looking expression, the one he wore so easily regardless of the fact that his interest was indeed peeked. The white haired male was leaning forward, standing on his toes and his mouth was started to open in awe. That's when Uta remembered his own eyes and his eye brow twitched. If the pale, sickly looking boy in front of him was a sight to take in, he was pretty sure he would be an even bigger one. Finding it pointless to turn back now, Uta just stood there, eyes continuing to stay locked on the boy.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Juuzou exclaimed, the sides of his lips curving up as his mouth slammed shut for just a moment. "Your eyes are so cool! But... I thought ghoul eyes only did that when they were hungry." He turned his head to the side, white hair tickling his own neck and he let out a chuckle. "Do you wanna eat me Mr. Ghoul?" He laughed louder as the dark haired male's expression seemed to tense up. "I'll tell you what! Let's make a deal! If you can catch me before I kill you, you get to live." He giggled. Either way one of them would end up dead, but it was his job to take out ghouls, and fighting really got his heart pumping. "That sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Despite the fact that it was his job to exterminate the human munchers, there were rare moments like these when certain ones just looked so cool that he wished he could bend the rules to keep them as a pet or something. The guy in front of him would make a stellar pet. He was the perfect height, and incredibly gorgeous. His hair resembled silk, and Juuzou really wondered what it would feel like in between his fingers. He'd probably satisfy that wonder after killing the ghoul. His dark sense of fashion was particularly appealing mixed with all of his interesting tattoos. Juuzou wanted to ask him a million questions about what all of them meant, but he bit his tongue. He was absolutely horrible with self control, but he was eager to hear his answer to his previous proposal.

* * *

Uta was grinding his teeth inside of his mouth. Just who was this guy? Was he apart of the CCG or just a crazy kid looking for a fight? "There's no need." One black nail was raised up and pointed to his eyes. "They're just scleral tattoos. Ink injected into the eyes to make them look a little more... unique."

Whoever he was, he was absolutely fascinating. The way he went about complimenting him before threatening to kill him and the fact that he wanted to turn a fight into a game was childish in a way, and Uta actually had to admit to himself that he found it slightly adorable. Everything about him screamed interesting, and Uta really wished he hadn't jumped to the conclusion that he had to kill him, because he was dying to ask about the stitches and the crazy colored suspender straps. His eyes dropped to the boy's feet, taking in the slippers he hadn't noticed before. He was wearing slippers in the rain? Uta smirked. Yeah. This guy definitely had an interesting perspective on life if he was wearing slippers outside. Uta would have just loved to get inside of his brain.

* * *

Juuzou blinked several times as he took in the male's answer. "Are you lying to me?" He tilted his head to the side, observing his expression which seemed blank as he gave him a small shake of the head. Juuzou crossed his arms across his chest for a moment like a pouting child as he tried to determine whether he was being honest with him or not. He'd never heard of something like that before. "Hmm..." He took a few steps closer, still keeping a decent amount of distance between them before his arms dropped to the side. "Oh! I know!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a knife and quickly threw it straight at the dark haired male faster than any human would have seen coming. "Catch!" He shrieked in laughter as the knife went straight for him.

The other caught the knife right as the tip of it touched his chest and Juuzou's laughter only got louder. "I knew it! I knew it!" He spread his arms out wide and swung himself around in a circle causing Uta to let out a sigh. "You're a ghoul! Admit I was right!" He demanded it in an all too happy voice, but Uta remained silent. Juuzou had a tendency to act like a child in a lot of situations, but it was probably because he was stripped of his actual childhood. He spun around a couple more times before taking a few steps in the other's direction. The dark haired male didn't seemed to be stepping back, but he was already practically leaning against the outside door frame of his shop. Juuzou kept walking until he was nearly a foot away and then stood on the tips of his toes, looking upward into his black and red eyes. Though the dark haired stranger didn't flinch, Juuzou could see a lump in his throat as he swallowed hard. He got a devilish smile on his lips. "Now tell me Mr. Ghoul... I've already seen your face, so it's not like you can really run anywhere. What's your name?" He waited for the male to satisfy his curiosity.

* * *

"Uta," the dark haired male muttered as he looked downward at the boy in front of him clearly trying to invade his personal space. To be fair, Uta didn't really mind him doing so. His scent was so pleasant that he almost wished he'd intended to stay there. The stitched boy's devilish smile widened further, turning into one even more wild. Uta could feel his heart beating against his chest rather harshly as though it was threatening to break free from his rib cage. He wondered how the stitched boy managed to do such a thing, but brushed it aside the best he could manage. This wasn't the place or the person to be feeling like this around.

"Uta!" He swallowed hard as the white haired male spoke his name with a little too much enthusiasm. Something about the crazy way he said it made Uta's nerves tense up, something he wasn't quite used to happening just from hearing his own name. "My name is Juuzou Suzuya!" Juuzou. He finally had a name to put to those intense eyes. He looked at them again, noting the dark circles and lines underneath. The fact that it looked like he'd never slept a day in his life amplified the personality he gave off. "What do you think of it?" Juuzou laughed again as he asked his question, and Uta actually found a light smile grace his lips. That laugh of insanity was almost as pleasing as his scent. He thought about it again in his mind what a shame it was that the boy wanted to fight him. Uta didn't really want to kill him, but if he was from the CCG, then he was screwed if this situation ended with either one of them still breathing.

"Juuzou, huh? It suits you rather nicely. I like it." He smiled down at him, and watched as Juuzou's excitement seemed to grow at the compliment. Uta wasn't sure why but he was feeling a sense of satisfaction from adding to his excitement.

"Really? You mean it?" The boy was laughing and spinning in circles again. Uta had never seen someone so happy and so full of life. He simply nodded when Juuzou span back around to face him, his red eyes starring up at him. Red eyes that Uta found himself feeling like he'd be brainwashed by if he wasn't careful enough. They were wider than any eyes he'd ever seen before the the stitching underneath just added to their uniqueness.

"Tell you what, Juuzou. How about you come inside? I'd really like to pick your brain a little. Get to know you." In any other situation, it might have sounded weird to say such a thing. However, this boy seemed incredibly open. His personalty invited him to do the same. "Just one last request for a potentially dead ghoul." A smile graced his lips as he waited for an answer.

* * *

Juuzou tilted his head to the side, unsure whether he should be agreeing to such a thing, but it wasn't like he didn't want to. This was a guy he could really waste some time on. There was something about this ghoul that actually felt different from the rest. He was sure that once this was all over he was going to draw Uta's pretty face in his sketchbook. He straightened his neck up and smiled largely as he decided on his answer. "Sure! What kind of shop you running here anyways?" Even if this was some kind of trap, Juuzou had no doubt in his mind that he'd be able to either out run or kill any number of ghouls inside. Even if he couldn't, he'd die trying. Either way, he wasn't very concerned. He giggled, side stepping Uta to open the door of his shop. "Oh, I also hope you feel jusssstiffffied in craaaayooon!" He walked in, and Uta tilted his head to the side in confusion behind him, having no idea what he was talking about. "That's the only media I use! Well, blood once, but it's not like I'm some kind of.." His voice trailed off as he entered into the shop, his heart racing with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2: Stitches

Juuzou's eyes widened as he took in Uta's shop. There were so many masks everywhere, each one looking absolutely unique and just plain cool. His mouth dropped open in awe as his eyes darted from wall to wall. Uta looked over at his expression, finding himself pleased from seeing his reaction. He was glad Juuzou seemed to be taking enjoyment in seeing his works of art. He was even more pleased when the corners of Juuzou's agape mouth turned upward until he was smiling bigger than Uta had ever seen anyone smile before. Seeing the stitched boy's grin made it admittedly hard for Uta not to smile himself. It was only a moment before he gave in, letting his own lips turn upward on his face.

Juuzou spread his arms out wide before running over to one of the walls of the shop. "Oh wow!" Juuzou exclaimed as he stepped up onto a shelf near the wall and reached his arm up high. He grabbed a mask from as far up as he could reach. It was a half red and half white one with a large star covering one of the eyes. He jumped down and put it over his face. He shrieked with laughter. "What do you think, Uta? Does it suit me? I could totally pass as a ghoul!" He joked. "Not that I would waannnt too. Well, unless I was infiltrating to take out a bunch of yoooou." The shop was filled with his excited laughter once again.

Uta bent his elbows with his hands out flat, shrugging his shoulders. "No. I'm sorry, Juuzou, but you couldn't." He shook his head. "You just smell way too good to be a ghoul." He walked over to Juuzou who was now tilting his head to the side while his expression was hidden underneath the mask. Uta enjoyed how the smell intensified the closer he'd gotten to the other male. He began adjusting the mask on Juuzou's face before taking a step back. A hand went to his chin and he scratched it. "I like it, but if you were ever going to wear a mask I'd definitely want to make you a more personal one. Something more whimsical to better suit your personality." Ideas began fluttering through his head, and Uta kind of wished he could make him a mask. "And I'd want to include the stitches. They're cute." Stitches on a mask would look no where as cute as they did on the boy's flesh, but they would still be flattering.

Juuzou took the mask off and tossed it onto the shelf next to him. There was a slight gap in his mouth as he stared at Uta in confusion for a moment. He hadn't called his stitched cool or disgusting or any other term for that matter. He'd called them cute which was something Juuzou hadn't heard before when it came to his own art work. He felt an odd feeling inside of his chest, one that might be best described as slight sickness, but it was almost a good kind of sickness. His words also seemed to make his chest rise up and down a little bit faster than normal. He could hear his own quiet breathing more clearly than normal. Maybe it was just because Uta was such an attractive looking man that he'd had such a small thing effect him more than he was sure it would have if someone else had said it.

A flicker of confusion appeared in Uta's own dark eyes as he scanned over the features of Juuzou's face, now blank even though it'd just been illuminated by laughter. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked, and Juuzou just stared blankly at him for a few seconds longer. Uta waited patiently in curiosity for him to respond.

Juuzou seemed to decide another smile was the best way to go about finding his own normalcy once more after his moment of uncertainty, because another one finally replaced his blank look. It was smaller than his last smile, but Uta still appreciated the sight of it. "Nooothing at all." Juuzou chuckled, and skipped past Uta to the back of his shop. "Well what ever shall we do now?" He laughed in a way that sounded nervous and unsure, but really Juuzou had already gotten over that feeling as far as he was concerned. The almost awkward laugh must have just been a lingering after effect.

"How about we go up to my apartment for some coffee?" Uta wasn't even sure if he drank coffee, but it's not like it would kill him to offer it up. It was really just an excuse to get to sit with the male that had caught his interest at first sight.

"Sounds delightful!" Juuzou responded before starting to hum to himself as he looked over all the masks that the back of the shop had to offer.

"Wonderful." Uta walked back toward Juuzou and then took a turn to head toward the stairs that would lead them to their destination. "It's this way." He waved a hand and beckoned Juuzou to follow him.

"Right away, Mr. Ghoul!" Juuzou's lips stretched into a smile that seemed to over take his whole face as he skipped after Uta and began to hum to himself once again, eyes still darting all over to the place to take in all of the different masks on the walls. Uta probably knew the identities of a lot of the code named ghouls the CCG had been looking for. Maybe he'd tell him a few if they fought later, though he probably should have been doubting that. Juuzou would've loved to satisfy his curiosity about who certain ghouls actually happened to be just to be able to say that he knew before the other's did.


	3. Chapter 3: Taste

Uta opened the door to his studio apartment above the shop, Juuzou following along behind him. The humming of the white-haired boy kept Uta's lips slightly upturned, enjoying the tune that rang from him. His apartment was simple. A small kitchen with a small table took over one corner. Another held a desk consisting of a computer and a lamp. One wall was home to his bed, large with black sheets. On that same wall was a door that lead to his closet. Odd works of art hung over all the walls. It wasn't anything impressive, but it was home.

Leaning down, the dark-haired male picked up a few items of clothing that were scattered around before making his way over to his closet. "Sorry, this is about as clean as this place gets. I hope you don't mind, Juuzou." He opened the closet door, throwing the articles of clothing inside. The apartment really wasn't all that messy, but he knew it could use a little bit of cleaning. It wasn't like he'd expected to be inviting anyone up.

Juuzou ran over to Uta's bed, jumping on top of it with his outside slippers still on. Outstretching his legs without bending his knees, he took a few bouncy movements toward the wall. He began to observe a piece of art hanging above the backboard. It looked dark, and something about it called to him. The twisted trees in the painting looked demented. Demented was a word he'd heard many times throughout his short life. When he noticed Uta walking into the kitchen behind him, he jumped down and followed him. "Lots and lots and looots of sugar in mine please, Mr. Ghoul!" Juuzou sang the words out happily and Uta nodded.

Uta brewed the coffee while Juuzou seated himself at the table. The stitched male's legs kicked back and forth and his upper body swayed from side to side. Finally finishing, Uta placed two black mugs of coffee onto the table. Juuzou's fingers went up into the air, wiggling about excitedly as he resembled a vulture about to attack it's prey. A psychotic vulture. Uta smiled at him before getting an idea. "Would you like some candy with your coffee?" He was only making an assumption that candy might have been something he'd be interested in based on his request for the massive amount of sugar in his coffee.

Juuzou's face lit up, and that was all the answer Uta needed as he walked over to one of the counters and pulled a bag of assorted candy out from underneath. He then pulled out a bowl, poured it in, and then set it on the table in front of Juuzou before sitting down across from him. He usually stocked up on it for the children of his human costumers, the ones he only kept allowing in as a cover up. "Thank you!" Juuzou started laughing, his fingers doing the wiggling thing again before he pulled a strawberry sucker out of the bowl. He unwrapped it and began stirring his coffee with it, causing Uta to tilt his head to the side, having never seen anyone do such a thing.

"You're from the CCG, aren't you?" Uta asked after a few moments of watching the other. He brought his cup up to his lips and took a sip of the hot coffee before setting it back down.

"Right you are," he responded with a chuckle before he began humming once more. "That's why I have to kill you." His words rang from his mouth like they were no big deal because to him, they really weren't. It was disappointing to know he had to put an end to someone as pretty as Uta, but that was just how things worked.

Uta let out a sigh before he rested his elbow on the table and his face in his hand. His other arm extended outward, and his fingers began tracing over a mark carved into the wood of the table. "That's kind of a shame, because I can already tell that I really like you." His tone rang with disappointment.

Juuzou stopped stirring, tilting his head to the side as he shoved the sucker into his mouth. He looked over Uta, trying to comprehend what he'd meant by that and a weird sense of awareness to how he was feeling himself suddenly came over him. His facial expression changed into one of slight confusion as he looked over at Uta's frowning face. The face caused the edges of his lips to turn down, the flavor of the sucker in his mouth not even enough to upturn them once more. He started to feel a bit uncomfortable, unsure of what he was supposed to do next. He wondered for a moment if this was what it was like to feel nervous. That's when Juuzou started to reach his hand down and into his pocket. He pulled out a knife. In the blink of an eye he was bringing that knife down on top of Uta's hand, his mouth in a slant as he shoved it through, pinning him to the table.

Uta felt the pain make it's way through him, his mouth falling slightly open as he looked over at Juuzou with confusion. Juuzou's expression mirrored the other's as he stared at him. Uta was surprised, having not expected such a thing to happen quite yet. After all, they hadn't even finished their coffee. His heart began to sink at the possibility that Juuzou might have already become bored with him. "Why... did you stab me?" He finally decided to just ask him, brows furrowed.

Still completely confused by everything that was going on inside of his mind, Juuzou stared at him for a good silent moment before he'd finally spoken again. "...Because I like you too." He frowned, now sure he'd gone about his response all wrong considering he'd just put a knife through Uta's hand.

Uta blinked a few times, registering his response, not even really all that concerned about the pain he was experiencing in his hand. The corners of his lips slowly turned upward. "Juuzou... That's not what you do when you like someone," he informed him.

"It isn't?" Juuzou tilted his head to the side. How was he supposed to know? He was clueless. That was just the action he'd ended up resorting to in order to respond back in some way. Otherwise, he would have just been sitting there blank-faced. Uta shook his head in response. "Then... what do you do when you like someone?" Juuzou asked, his own white brows a little furrowed now.

"Do you want me to show you?" Uta asked, taking note of how absolutely clueless Juuzou was in this situation. He found it to be rather adorable. Juuzou simply nodded back to his question, unsure of what he was about to be shown.

Knife still pinning his hand to the table, Uta stood up and leaned across it. He lowered his body, careful to avoid knocking over the coffee as he brought his face closer to Juuzou's. He smiled at his confused expression, red and black eyes dropping down to view his lips. They looked so pale and so soft. The strange stitching on them only made his want for them grow. His warm breath hit Juuzou's face as he continued to stare at his lips for a moment longer. Juuzou actually began to feel his heart beat faster, and part of him wanted to start yelling at it. He didn't understand what was going on.

Uta reached his free hand up and pulled the sucker out of Juuzou's mouth, biting his lip as he did before pushing it into his own mouth for a taste. Juuzou's forehead began to wrinkle slightly, completely unsure of what exactly Uta was doing. After a moment, he took the sucker out and tossed it to the side. It made a small clatter on the floor, but Uta paid no mind as he finally leaned in and pressed his lips against Juuzou's. Their hearts seemed to increase in speed at the same time. Uta moved his lips against Juuzou's as he kissed him, but the white-haired one was completely unresponsive, eyes wide open as he stared at the other in front of him. He could feel his body heating up as he noted the softness of the other's lips. Juuzou definitely enjoyed the kiss and how it made his entire body feel tingly, but he still remained unresponsive.

Uta slowly pulled away, opening his eyes to view Juuzou's reaction. His red-ish pink eyes were wide open, and he looked as though he'd been staring right through him. Uta frowned, wondering if he'd misread the situation. Maybe it wasn't the right time for that. Perhaps Juuzou hadn't meant he'd liked him in such a way. His heartbeat gradually began to slow down as disappointment sank in.

Finally slipping out of whatever state of mind he was in, Juuzou looked at Uta's disappointed face, his heart sinking just like it had the first time he'd seen him with an expression like that. It was such an odd feeling. This was all odd. "I feel all kinds of funny," he stated, tilting his head to the side. "Why did you stop?"

Uta's brows were furrowing in confusion by that statement again. "Because you didn't kiss me back."

"Oh," Juuzou said, his eyes looking down at the knife in Uta's hand as he took a moment to process the fact that if he wanted Uta to keep kissing him he had to return the favor. It felt nice, and he rather liked kissing now that he'd experienced it, so he supposed it was only natural that Uta would have probably liked being kissed in returned. A little unsure of himself, Juuzou pulled his feet up from the floor and onto his chair before putting his knees on the table as he crawled onto it. Uta moved back slightly, hand still pinned to the table.

Red and black eyes widened as Juuzou grabbed onto the front of his grey tank top and began pulling him back into him. His eyes flickered at Juuzou's, which were now closed as he scooted closer across the table until he was close enough to slam his lips into Uta's. Juuzou's limbs knocked both cups of hot coffee over, causing Uta to flinch for a moment but quickly got over it as he felt the sensation of the other's lips against his own once again. Juuzou hadn't even seemed to react to the hot liquid. Uta's eyes slowly closed once more, his heart slamming into his rib cage as Juuzou's lips began to take action this time while kissing him. Their lips moved in unison, but Uta had to work a little to keep up. It was like Juuzou's lips were attacking his own, and he had to keep returning fire as quickly as possible. Juuzou backed away for just a moment, taking a deep breath before ramming his lips back to the spot he had to force himself to abandon a moment ago for survival.

Uta's free hand came up and made its way to Juuzou's soft hair. He entangled his fingers into the white strands. Juuzou seemed to be copying his moves, because his stitched fingers came up to do the same with his own black strands. Juuzou continued to move forward, wading through the puddles of spilt coffee, trying to get closer than he already was as he continued to kiss him. He pushed his other hand against Uta's chest, causing him to fall back just enough to make the knife slice further down his hand. He stopped kissing for a moment to wince, and Juuzou took that as a queue to stop as well, looking back down at his knife. Panting lightly, he tilted his head slightly. "Silly me, I forgot about that." Laughter rang from him, as he grabbed onto the knife and pulled it out. He dropped it onto the side of the table.

Uta lifted up his hand, moving his fingers a little as the hole in the middle began to slowly regenerate but not before blood began to drip from it. His breathing was slightly heavier than normal, but Juuzou hadn't exactly given him much breathing time. "Easy mistake," he assured him before leaning toward him a little to give him a quick peck on the lips before retreating. "Do you kiss people often, Juuzou?" He laughed, impressed by his previous eager assault on his lips.

"No. Never." Juuzou spoke truthfully without thinking much of it. He wondered if kissing other people would make his heart run wild inside of his chest like kissing Uta just now had. The thought quickly left as he thought about how he'd never even had the slightest interest in kissing another being before Uta had kissed him. Then he went on to confirm he didn't want to kiss anyone else but this particular ghoul. If he'd wanted to, he probably would have gotten the idea in the past. Sure, Uta had to show him, but he was still pretty confident in his assumptions about himself.

Juuzou stood up on the table, walking forward a bit as Uta leaned back on his chair wondering what move the unpredictable male was going to make next. He actually felt some satisfaction in knowing he'd been the first to feel those pale lips. The rough feeling of the thread against his own lips made them all the more desirable. It'd been a completely unique feeling, and he wanted more. He wondered if his want was about to be fulfilled as Juuzou climbed down off the table and into his lap facing him, one leg on each side of Uta's body, letting them dangle down as he basically straddled him.

Uta let out a chuckle as Juuzou began running his fingers through his hair once more. Juuzou's excited grin was devouring his whole expression. "Whoo hoo hoo," he sang out in a higher pitched voice with way too much enthusiasm. "I just knew your hair would be the absolute softest! Like a baby kitten." His smile remained just as animated, still stretching from ear to ear. "I've been wondering that since I met you. I just thought I'd have to waaaait until you were dead to find out." He swung his legs back and forth, toes titled upward so they wouldn't collide with the floor.

Uta chuckled, bringing a finger up to trace over the stitches in the male's neck. "You wanted to feel my hair?" He couldn't help but smile a bit devilishly at that. At least he wasn't the only one with a few weird thoughts containing the other. He enjoyed the surprisingly soft way his fingers went about playing with his black hair. He'd expected him to be a little rougher with it, given the aggression he'd seen in him only a moment ago.

"Mhmm," Juuzou sang out as Uta wrapped one arm around his neck. He took the other hand and placed it on the male's pale cheek, guiding him to look at him. He smiled at his confused expression. It was surprising he didn't seem to understand what was going to come next again. Uta pressed his lips against his, kissing him for a good moment before sliding his tongue out of his mouth and dragging it over the other's lips, lingering it over the stitched portion. Juuzou's eyes squeezed shut, a sudden heat rushing through him as he pushed his body into the ghoul's rather harshly with a gasp escaping him. It didn't matter that he was already sitting on top of him. He still felt the urge to somehow get even closer.

Juuzou swallowed hard as he felt his pants began to get a little tighter. With how hard he was pressing against Uta to close any possible distance, Uta could definitely feel it too, causing a smile to creep up on his lips at how excited he was already making the other. He hadn't exactly expected things to go this way, but he wasn't going to stop it unless Juuzou chose to do so first. He had no intention of doing anything that would make him uncomfortable. Uta kissed his lips once more before trailing his kisses up to Juuzou's ear. "Do you want me to show you what else people do sometimes when they like each other?" he whispered, his lips brushing against Juuzou's ear with every word. Juuzou let out an excited laugh, wiggling about as his breath tickled his ear.

"Why? Do you waaaant to show me, Mr. Ghoul?" Juuzou knew what he'd meant by that, and it actually surprised him as he continued to push his lower body against the male. It was exciting him more to feel the effects all of his pushing movements were having on Uta. He felt so warm, and he smiled at figuring out the other's frustration. Juuzou hadn't even realized he was capable of feeling this way. Just what in the hell was this ghoul doing to him?

"I do." Uta kissed his ear before leaning back to wait for his answer. He felt almost nervous, anticipation growing inside of him. He supposed if they were going to have to have a fight to the death, at least they could enjoy each other's company beforehand. The spark Uta felt from looking at him wasn't something he felt he could just let go of without some exploration. The stitched boy ignited something in him. He was so strange. So intriguing. Every move he made was absolutely fascinating. He was like a breathing work of art that had the ability to get Uta's heart pumping rapidly just from looking at him.

"Then show me." Juuzou smiled. His smile reflected the darker side of his personality, and the laugh of an excited psychopath followed it. He might have lived like a free spirit, but his mind suddenly wanted to chain itself to Uta. Even if it was only right now, for this one night, he felt a strong desire to be with him. To be attached to him. He didn't want Uta as a toy anymore. He wanted to be Uta's toy.

Wrapping his arms around Juuzou, Uta picked him up as he stood. Laughter rang out of the stitched male as he wrapped his legs around Uta's waist to keep from falling. Juuzou rammed his lips into Uta's once more, kissing him with more passion than he even realized he'd had as Uta staggered over to his bed. He tossed the both of them forward onto it, careful not to land on the other. Juuzou laughed again, unable to keep himself from doing so as he laid there, the black-haired mask maker on top of him. His hands went out, finding their ways to the sides of Uta's face and yanking it down to allow himself to kiss the other again. Juuzou's scent was so intoxicating to the ghoul that he felt like he was losing all control, only not in the crazy killer sort of way for once. "Was this your plan all along?" Juuzou spoke, panting slightly during a few of their kissing breaks. "You know, why you invited me in in the first place?"

Uta smiled, lifting up his previously stabbed hand, the blood practically dry and the wound already completely healed. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Juuzou's face from the side of his hair that wasn't clipped out of the way. Rain seemed to be playing the part of music as it began to pour down, clattering against the roof of the building. Both of their hearts were beating quickly, impatiently waiting to feel more of each other. "No. I just wanted to get to know you," Uta admitted, though he definitely wasn't disappointed with the way this was turning out.

Juuzou smiled widely. "You are, Uta." Uta felt his heart skip a beat at the other using his name. "Just in a way no one ever has before." Laughter rang out from him, and Uta immediately began going in for another kiss.


End file.
